criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Enemy of My Enemy
Enemy of My Enemy is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 16th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 58th case of the game. It takes place in Middle-West Europe as the final case of the region. Plot Hearing that Tomi might be in Prague gave the team the hope that nothing bad happened to him and hurried up in Prague to look up for him. After a few hours spending in the city, the team decided to go to the Prague Police Department and try to see if someone saw him. Entering the station the player noticed that Chief's doors are opened, and that someone lay inside. After searching the place the player found that Fabricio Simonini, European Commissioner, is killed. Right after searching the place Tomi entered step on the crime scene holding his head, and because he resigned from the police Priya and the player listed his a suspect. He said that this is his old Department and that today European Commissioner was supposed to meet with the old homicide trio and the Chief but instead the killer attacked both of them. Tomi added that he heard that the killer went downstairs in the evidence room. Later, the team added and Officer Cora Simonini, as well Department Chief Vladislav Chekhov as suspects in the investigation. The autopsy report showed that Commissioner is killed by a blunt object, but that the angle and strength of the hit matches with the one baseball players have, meaning that the killer plays baseball. Then, the Priya got a call from Maya who said that the player and her should go to the local forest and help the firefighters to stop spreading of the fire. After the helped firefighters and extinguished the fire, the player have a cleaner place to search. Following the search the player found a gun who belong to Gun Berg, who said that she lost is there doing an undercover job on international value and that she only answer to the victim. As well the team found that the victim helped Dionisio with his criminal record. The team also interrogated Tomi again after finding the tape about their argument. He said that the victim was not very lawful and that he tried to blackmail him by threating that he would leak his whole criminal record if he don't stop to sniff around looking for the answer about Vladan's suicide. When the team interrogated Cora again, she said that the victim was actually her father, but that she didn't want to have anything with him. She also said that the victim was very unsupportive towards her and that he is the reason why Cora and her mother needed to move far away from him. When the team swapped to the Prague Police Department, they heard a hard argument Chief Vladislav Chekhov and Dionisio. Vladislav said that he can't stand to watch how criminals lurking around the city and not being punished, blaming the soft side of European Commissioner and that now when he is gone he can become a new Commissioner for European Union and ged rid of the criminals like Dionisio. On the player's suggestion, Priya and the player searched the office again and found a confidential file of Gun and when the interrogated her again she was completely furious telling that she made some mistakes in her past and that European Commissioner saw a potential in her for being a secret agent, but later she found that he kept her record whole time waiting for the opportunity to leak it to the public. After finding an old newspaper clipping they interrogated Dionisio again. Dionisio said that when he was 6 Fabricio, in that time commissioner for human right, arrested his biological parents for very shady and not confirmed reasons causing his whole life to fall apart and became an orphan. After the team's hard work the killer finally taste the justice. For the murder of European commissioner Fabricio Simonini, Chief of Prague Police Vladislav Chekhov is arrested. After all his tires of denying the crime, he confessed that he is the killer of Fabricio. He said that Fabricio needed to die for the new order, the new generation. He continued and said that Fabricio was an enemy of traditional, an enemy of the LEGION and like that he needed to be punished. As well, he said that he couldn't let Fabricio to tell everyone how he is the one who financed the whole riots across the Western Europe. He also said that he got money from someone else, someone more powerful in the organization. On the trial, Judge Andrich, seeing that he killed (de facto) European Union president decided to not listen any word from him and sentenced him to 10 years in special maximum security military prison in the uncharted region of Siberia. Post-trial, after finding that financier is in the same time the killer Priya asked the player to help her and find a new home for Dionisio. The player suggested her that maybe Diego and Mia would like to adopt Dionisio. The Priya agreed, and they called them. Mia said that they would like to adopt an older child but that they will need his birth certificate as an authentication.After searching the evidence room, the player found the certification and Dionisio was ready to meet his new family. In the meantime, Tomi asked the player to go with him and talk with Chief about her returning to work. With some suspicious Chief return him to work and told them to go and see if in Chief's office will be something about a new European Commissioner. Int he PD the team found a safe and inside documents written by Fabricio about new laws and his successor. After analyses, the team get the answer they needed. They informed Zvonimir Setilic that he the successor of European Commissioner. After the events, one mystery stayed unrevealed - who is mysterious sender of the money for revolutions. At that moment Skye approaches the team and says that she found that the money sent to Vladislav's account was sent from Bratislava National Bank. Summary 'Victim' * Fabricio Simonini (Found dead inside the Prague PD) 'Murder Weapon' * Trophy 'Killer' * Vladislav Chekhov Suspects TLakatosSTE.png|Tomi Lakatos CSimoniniC16STE.png|Cora Simonini VChekhovSTE.png|Vladislav Chekhov GBergC16STE.png|Gun Berg DionisioC16STE.png|Dionisio Quasi-Suspect(s) PLopezQSTE.png|Priya Lopez FWilsonQSTE.png|Chief Wilson MDiazSTE.png|Mia Diaz ZSetilicSTEQ1.png|Zvonimir Setilic Killer's Profile * The Killer speaks Hungarian. * The Killer plays baseball. * The Killer has criminal record. * The Killer wears red. * The Killer is part of police forces. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Police Department Chief's Office (Clues: Victim's body, Torn paper; Victim identified: European Commissioner; New Suspect: Tomi Lakatos) *Examine Torn paper (Result: Foreign language threat) *See what Tomi doing on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Crime Scene searched; New Crime Scene: Evidence Room) *Investigate Evidence Room (Prerequisite: Tomi interrogated; Clues: Opened Notebook, Faded picture) *Examine Opened Notebook (Result: Notebook writings; New Suspect: Cora Simonini) *Examine Faded picture (Result: Picture) *Examine Picture (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Vladislav Chekhov) *See if Cora Simonini has an alibi (Prerequisite: Writings recovered) *Inform Chief Vladislav Chekhov about the murder (Prerequisite: Face recognized) *Analyze Foreign language threat (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer speaks Hungarian; Attribute: Tomi speaks Hungarian) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer plays baseball) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *New Crime Scene: Burning Forest *Investigate Burning Forest (Clues: Burned wood, GunEngraving) *Examine Burned Wood (Result: USB Flash drive) *Examine Engraving (Result: Initials; New Suspect: Gun Berg) *Question Gun about her gun on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Initials recovered; Profile Updated: Gun speaks Hungarian) *Analyze USB Flash drive (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a criminal record; New Crime Scene: Desks) *Investigate Desks (Prerequisite: USB Flash drive analyzed; Clues: Torn file, Evidence Box, Broken laptop) *Examine Torn file (Result: Criminal Record; New Suspect: Dionisio; Profile Updated: Dionisio has a criminal record) *Examine Evidence Box (Result: Tape) *Examine Broken Laptop (Result: Laptop) *Speak with Dionisio about his connections with the victim (Prerequisite: File restored: Profile restored: Dionisio plays baseball) *Analyze Tape (06:00:00) *Analyze Laptop (12:00:00) *Ask Tomi why he didn't mention the fight with the victim (Prerequisite: Tape analyzed; Profile Updated: Tomi plays baseball and has a criminal record) *Conform Cora about her true connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed; Profile Updated: Cora speaks Hungarian, plays baseball and has criminal record) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *Speak with the Chief Vladislav about his argument (Profile Updated: Vladislav speaks Hungarian, plays baseball and has a criminal record; New Crime Scene Windows) *Investigate Windows (Prerequisite: Vladislav interrogated; Clues: Drawer, Trashcan, Torn pieces) *Examine Drawer (Result: Gun's confident file; Profile Updated: Gun has a criminal record) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Newspaper clipping) *Examine Torn pieces (Result: Matches) *Ask Gun why she hid her confidential file (Prerequisite: File found; Profile Updated: Gun plays baseball and has criminal record) *Speak with Dionisio about the newspaper clipping (Prerequisite: Trashcan searched) *Analyze Matches (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Trees) *Investigate Trees (Prerequisite: Matches analyzed; Clues: Branch, Tree stump) *Examine Branch (Result: Fibers) *Examine Tree stump (Result: Trophy) *Analyze Fibers (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears red) *Analyze Trophy (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is part of the police) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to the European Crises 5! (1 star) European Crises 5 *See what Priya wants *Go and talk to Chief Wilson with Tomi (Reward: Burger) *See if Mia and Diego would like to adopt Dionisio (Prerequisite: Priya interrogated) *Investigate Police Department Chief's Office (Prerequisite: Chief interrogated; Clues: Safe) *Investigate Evidence Room (Prerequisite: Mia interrogated; Result: Evidence box) *Examine Safe (Result: Documents) *Examine Evidence box (Result: Dionisio's birth certificate) *Find Dionisio and tell him good news (Prerequisite: Evidence box searched) *Meet Dionisio with family Diaz (Prerequisite: Dionisio interrogated; Reward: Diaz Family Crest) *Analyze Documents (06:00:00) *Inform Zvone about his selection for a new Commissioner (Prerequisite: Documents analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Move on to the next Case! (1 star) (In North-Eastern Europe) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Middle-West Europe (STE)